gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Technical Custom
|related = Rebel Rusty Rebel Technical Technical Aqua Caracara |variants = |makeyear = |swankness = 1/5 |dashtype = Bobcat (needle) Bobcat Worn(dial texture) |inttxd = Bobcat Worn |carcols = |wheeltype = Off-road |flags = }} }} }} |modelsets = |modelname = technical3 |handlingname = TECHNICAL3 |textlabelname = TECHNICAL3 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 50 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Karin Technical Custom is a custom armed pickup truck, featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Gunrunning update. Description The Technical Custom was originally introduced as a mission-only vehicle that could be driven by the player as a bunker supply. However, as of the Technical Custom Week event, commencing July 18, 2017, it became available for purchase. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Technical Custom is essentially a Technical, but adds a tow hitch on the back that is connected to a large frame coming from under the truck bed. It also has a non-rusted body with rusted mirrors, wider fenders, and its badge has been moved from its grille to the plate holder. Current Design Gallery Performance Grand Theft Auto Online ;Vehicle The Technical Custom essentially performs the same as the Technical, and is claimed to feature a V8 engine, sharing a V8 model too, which provides an above-average amount of power to all four wheels and is able to keep the vehicle moving without loss of traction. ;Armor Although bulletproof windows can be fitted, they do not provide any protection to the driver and passenger, as they can still be shot through from bullets by enemy NPCs and other players. The same applies to the Weaponized Tampa, Nightshark and Insurgent Pick-Up Custom. Like its equivalents, the vehicle can be destroyed by a single explosive. The gunner also has little to no protection against gunfire and may fall from the vehicle when it is flipped down. ;Weaponry The Technical Custom has a rear turret for use by an independent gunner, having an excellent rotation angle of 360 degrees and elevation angle of between -35 and 45 degrees, providing impeccable defense against helicopters, pursuing cars, and targets at almost below the truck when in elevated areas. However, as a compromise for its power, the gunner is almost completely exposed and may fall off the vehicle in case of a crash, or become vulnerable to gunshots, which can kill the gunner. Players are able to access the mounted machine gun by holding the enter button. *'Machine Gun': The Technical Custom comes equipped with the standard .50 caliber machine gun turret, which has devastating power against pedestrians and unarmored vehicles. The vehicle is able to kill most NPCs and players in one to two hits and take down most helicopters or vehicles in less than twenty. *'Minigun': The vehicle can be upgraded with a mounted 7.62mm Minigun, which behaves like many mounted miniguns found on other vehicles. Although not very powerful, the high fire rate makes it great against unarmored targets and cars. *The vehicle has the option for installing Proximity Mines, which behave the same as any remote explosive and are operated by the driver. These mines are a bit stronger than their hand-held counterparts and are also limited to five active mines. Caution should be taken when using it, as it can potentially damage or destroy the vehicle. ;Trailer Towing an Anti-Aircraft Trailer in collaboration with another player gives the vehicle increased potential, as the trailer turret can provide additional defense when the main vehicle is supressing enemies. Caution should be taken when carrying the AA trailer, as it is possible to trigger a proximity mine that the Technical Custom has placed, destroying the trailer. The lack of armor from both the vehicle and the trailer mean that destroying one can cause severe damage to the other and vice-versa. *The stock MG option usually gives general flexibility against targets and one can protect the other gunner from behind. Focusing a single target with both turrets usually means increased damage. *The SAM option gives good capabilities at taking out long-range aircraft, compensating the lack of range and limited capabilities of the Technical Custom against armored vehicles. Land vehicles can be taken out with the SAM battery, but the low fire rate limits its effectiveness against armored targets. *The Flak Cannon option gives the vehicle a better way to defeat enemy heavy armor, again due to the Technical Custom's low capabilities against armored targets, but that means exposing the trailer directly to the enemy threat, especially tanks and weaponized aircraft. GTA Online Overview Technical Custom= V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} |-| Machine Gun= ( ) |file_fire_rate = 0.18 |file_range = 500 / 1640 |file_ammo = 750 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = ~ 333 RPM |observed_ammo = Box magazine (unlimited capacity) |observed_reload_mechanism = Charging handle |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} |-| Minigun= ( ) |file_fire_rate = 0.05 |file_range = 500 / 1640 |file_ammo = 750 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = ~ 1,200 RPM |observed_ammo = Box magazine (unlimited capacity) |observed_reload_mechanism = |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Technical Custom can only be modified at a vehicle workshop inside a Mobile Operations Center or Avenger. :*'' Denotes items that can only be unlocked for purchase via research in the Bunker property. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online TechnicalCustom-GTAO-Ad.gif|Promotional advert. TechnicalCustom-GTAO-Ad.PNG|Promotional advert seen while GTA V is loading. TechnicalCustom-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Technical Custom on the Rockstar Games Social Club. TechnicalCustom-GTAO-comparison-front.png|Comparison between the Technical Custom (left) and the Technical (right) TechnicalCustom-GTAO-comparison-frontQ.png|Comparison between the Technical Custom (background) and the Technical (foreground) TechnicalCustom-GTAO-comparison-rearQ.png|Comparison between the Technical Custom (foreground) and the Technical (background) TechnicalCustom-GTAO-MachineGun-CloseUp.png|Close-up of the Machine Gun. TechnicalCustom-GTAO-7.62mmMinigun-CloseUp.png|Close-up of the 7.62mm Minigun. Video Special Variants ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *A modified Technical Custom will appear in a bunker resupply job. This version appears in a Matte Desert Tan color with the "Heavy Chassis Armor", "Heavy Duty Bullbar" and "7.62mm Minigun" upgrades installed. It also comes with "Cairngorm" off-road wheels with custom tires and Xenon lights. StealSupplies-GTAO-TechnicalCustom-front.PNG|The Technical Custom used during the Bunker steal mission. (Rear quarter view) TechnicalCustom-GTAO-customized.png|A fully modified Technical Custom as it appears during a Bunker resupply job. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Business *Supplies - May appear as a target to be retrieved. ;Adversary Modes *Motor Wars *Occupy Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be converted from a standard Technical in the Mobile Operations Center or Avenger vehicle workshop, for $142,500. **The conversion automatically installs a Tracker on it, able to make this a Personal Vehicle. This method cannot be done in Benny's Original Motor Works or in the Custom Auto Shop from Office Garages unless the truck is already converted. See Also *Rebel - Standard, clean version of the Technical Custom. *Rusty Rebel - Standard version of the Technical Custom. *Technical - Base version of the Technical Custom introduced in Heists Update. *Technical Aqua - an amphibious variant introduced in Import/Export update. *Caracara - A weaponized 6x6 off-road vehicle introduced in Southern San Andreas Super Sport Series update. Navigation }}pl:Technical hu:Technical Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Off-Road Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Karin Category:Pickup Trucks Category:SUTs Category:Armed Vehicles Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Weaponized Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Custom Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Gunrunning Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online